


Todoroki Yuu

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [2]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, RPF, References to Takarazuka Kagekidan, WTF Kombat 2021, moodboard, otokoyaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- визуал G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147502
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Around Drag 2021 визуал G-T





	Todoroki Yuu

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://i.imgur.com/uD10mH8.jpg)


End file.
